Olivia and Missie Cullen
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: Seven vampires and two human children. Watch them all raise these two kids. in this story the vampires sleep. enjoy! please review! read it! you know you want 2. yes you looking at the computer screen.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle smiled down at the child in his arms before he looked over at his wife holding the other in her arms. Esme hummed to her while she sucked her thumb and watched her. Millie, the younger of the two, was asleep in Carlisle's arms as Esme and he waited for Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper to get home from their hunting trip.

"How do you think their going to take it?" Esme asked softly.

"I'm hoping they'll take it well." He chuckled. Esme smiled looking down at Olivia. Olivia grinned up at her around her thumb and Esme chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"This is going to be so much raising these two girls." Esme said. Carlisle laughed.

"It'll be a lot of work. Olivia is just starting potty training and Millie is still in diapers. Imagine how their older siblings will feel about all of this." Carlisle chuckled as he spoke and Millie opened her eyes sleepily and whimpered. He put her up to his shoulder and rocked her gently.

"I think she's hungry Carlisle." Esme said standing up from the rocking chair in the baby room. Carlisle nodded and stood up as well.

"Did Alice see this coming?" He asked.

"Yes but she promised she wouldn't tell the others. That's why she all of a sudden got the idea of going on a week long hunting trip to Canada. She thought of that so we could get the girls home and fix up their room." Esme said laughing. Carlisle chuckled again and hugged his youngest daughter closer. She whimpered again and he stroked her honey colored curls.

"After we get them fed we should probably put them down to bed before they get home." Carlisle said. Esme nodded still looking down at their oldest daughter. Carlisle sat Millie down in her high chair and Esme did the same with Olivia before cutting up apples and banana's for them to eat. Soon Millie was drifting off the sleep in her seat and Esme picked her up and rocked her. They waited for Olivia to finish before taking them upstairs and putting them in their separate beds. Millie fell asleep almost as soon as she was put down. Olivia was a different story.

"No!" She whined reaching up for Carlisle. He took her hands pushed her down gently.

"You have to take a nap sweetie." He said.

"No daddy!" She cried as tears fell down her cheeks. He pulled her up out of the bed and cradled her and she sniffed.

"Carlisle they'll be back soon." Esme said pulling the curtains on the windows closed.

"I know dear. Olivia, I need to take a nap. I'll come back and get you after a while." Carlisle said pushing Olivia back. Her lip trembled and tears filled her blue eyes.

"I love you sweetie." He said kissing her forehead before lifting her back into the bed.

"Carlisle their home." Esme said turning away from the window. He listened and heard the cars pulling up.

"I'll be back soon." He said walking away. By the time they both got downstairs everyone was inside the house. Alice ran to Esme and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hi!" She said happily. Esme hugged her back and she could see Edward looking up at the ceiling with a look of shock.

"Esme w-" Edward began but Carlisle stopped him by clearing his throat. Edward crossed his arms and frowned down at the floor.

"We have something we need to tell you all." Esme began and she looked at Carlisle. He took her hand in his and opened his mouth to speak but a thump above them and a scream shut him up.

"What the heck?" Rosalie asked looking up at the ceiling along with everyone else. Carlisle let go of Esme's hand and ran up the stairs and stood in the doorway of the girl's room. Olivia sat on the sobbing into her knees. Carlisle went to her side and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. When she realized he was there she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back and murmured to her gently. Esme rushed up beside him and began looking her over. They found a carpet burn but nothing else and soon Olivia's sobs turned to sniffles. They heard a cough and turned to see Missie sitting up in her bed with her thumb in her mouth. Esme patted Olivia's back and went over to the other bed and lifted Missie out.

"What did you do?" Carlisle and Esme turned around to see Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looking in the room from the doorway with shocked expressions. Alice was already bouncing beside Carlisle looking at Olivia with excitement.

"Kids these are you new siblings, Olivia and Missie Cullen." Carlisle said pointing to the two girls as he said their names. Alice smiled wider and reached out for Olivia. Carlisle handed her over watching for the others reactions. Edward recovered first. A small smile came to his face and he walked slowly over to Esme.

"Hello Missie." Edward said in a soft voice. She stared at him for a minute before smiling around her thumb and buried her head in Esme's shoulder shyly. Jasper walked over to where Alice was already telling Olivia what kind of clothes she was planning on getting her. He smiled and Olivia reached her arms out for him. Jasper looked at her shocked for a second before smiling and taking her in his arms. Emmet and Rosalie joined Edward soon after with smiles on their faces. Rosalie pulled her from Carlisle's arms and he went to stand beside Esme and watched them all with the two children.


	2. Chapter 2

"**I'll dress them every morning!" Alice said cuddling Olivia close.**

"**That's not fair Alice. What **_**I **_**wanted to dress them?" Rosalie asked glaring.**

"**Well to bad. I already said I would." Alice said playing with the red curls on Olivia's head.**

"**You guys can do whatever you want to but I wouldn't mind helping to cook for them." Edward said grabbing Missies hand from where she was trying to stick them up his nose.**

"**As long as you guys do all the work I don't care who does what." Emmett said with a laugh. Alice and Rosalie glared at him before beginning their long argument of who was going to dress the two children.**

"**I have an idea." Carlisle began looking at the two bickering vampires.**

"**Rose! Alice!" Esme yelled to get their attention. They stopped and looked over at Esme.**

"**As I was saying. There are seven days in a week and seven of us. We'll all take turns. Alice will have Mondays. Rose can have Tuesdays, and so on." Carlisle said. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other before nodding.**

"**Fine we'll do it that way." Alice said getting up to take the two girls upstairs to get them dressed.**

"**Wait. What about when we go hunting?" Jasper asked coming into the kitchen. **

"**Then whoever stays here when we the rest go hunting can take care of them. How's that?" Esme said looking at everyone. The all nodded.**

"**You all had better go before you're late for school." Carlisle said looking at his watch. "And I need to get to work." He said kissing Esme on the cheek. "Give the girls a kiss for me." Carlisle added as he made his way outside.**

"**Why can't we just stay home today?" Rosalie asked with a sigh.**

"**Because you were all out last week." Esme answered.**

"**But we're moving this weekend anyway." Emmett said. **

"**But you still got one week till you're all out for the summer so you might as well just do the last five days." Esme said as Alice walked down the stairs with the two children. Esme shook her head when she saw Missie and Olivia wearing pink frilly dresses. Emmett rolled his eyes and stood up and went over to get Olivia out of Alice's arms.**

"**See you later squirt." He said before kissing the top of her head. Alice smacked his arm and he winced.**

"**Don't call her squirt." Alice said glaring. Emmett rolled his eyes and handed her to Edward so he could say goodbye. They all said goodbye to the two children before walking out the front door. Esme watched them all get into Edwards Volvo with Olivia and Missie in her arms.**

"**Okay girls lets go change you into something you can play outside in." Esme said setting Olivia down on the ground and taking her hand. Olivia stuck her thumb in her mouth and swung Esme's hand back and forth. Esme smiled down at her and led her upstairs. After dressing Olivia in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she turned to change Missie. **

"**Okay Missie now it's time for you." She said picking her up and setting her on the changing table. Esme went to one of the dressers and pulled a small pink and white striped shirt out of the drawer with a pair of white shorts for Missie and carried them over to where Missie sat.**

"**Uh!" Missie cried and jerked her arm away from Esme with tears forming in her eyes. Esme put the clothes down pulled the child towards her.**

"**Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked worried that Missie somehow got hurt.**

"**She doesn't like pink." Esme looked over to see Olivia sitting cross-legged on the floor rocking one of her stuffed animals. **

"**What?" Esme asked frowning.**

"**Issie don't like pink. She likes gween." Olivia said shrugging her small shoulders and looking back down at the stuffed dog in her arms and hummed to it. Esme looked back at Missie and smiled before picking up the shirt again and holding it out to her. Missie stuck her tongue out at the shirt and Esme laughed.**

"**Okay Missie. We'll go throw out all the pink and give you blues and greens." Esme said folding the shirt and putting it back in the drawer before pulling out a baby blue. Missie smiled and clapped her hands and Esme chuckled and finished dressing her.**

"**Where we goin?" Olivia asked when Esme was finished with Missie and had led them out into the hallway.**

"**I have some gardening to do and I thought you two should go outside with me." Esme said and Olivia smiled happily and ran towards the stairs.**

"**Slow down Olivia." Esme said hurrying after her to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs. **

"**Okay girls don't wander off okay?" Esme said kneeling down beside a flower bed. Olivia nodded smiling and plopped down in the dirt. She worked for a long time before she heard Missie whimpering and rubbing her eyes. She wiped her hands on her knees and walked over to her and picked her up.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked gently rocking her back and forth. Missie only whimpered and buried her head in her neck. Esme looked around for Olivia but couldn't find her.**

"**Where did Olivia go?" She pushed Missie back but stopped when she saw her eyes drooping. She sighed and turned towards the house. Esme sat Missie down on the living room floor and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over her.**

"**I'll be right back Missie I have to go look for your sister." She said kissing her forehead and turning to go back outside. She caught Olivia's sent and followed it into the forest. Esme sighed in relief when she saw her sitting on her knees with tears in her eyes. She looked up when Esme came closer and immediately jumped to her feet and ran to Esme, who knelt down and caught her when she lunged halfway to her. **

"**I told you not to wander off sweetie." Esme said hugging to little girl close. Olivia sniffled and Esme rubbed her back.**

"**Sorry." She whimpered. Esme stood up with her in her arms and carried her to back to the house.**

" **It's not your fault Olivia. I should have been paying closer attention." She said as Olivia clung to her. When they got back to the house Esme looked at a clock and gasped when she saw it read 12:30.**

"**I'll fix you girls some lunch then it's time for a nap. No wander Missie is so tired." She told Olivia as she sat her down on the ground and took her hand. She retrieved the sleeping girl and carried her into t he living room. Missie whimpered and rubbed her eyes.**

"**I know your tired sweetie. After you eat you can sleep." Esme said to her. She fixed a simple lunch of grilled cheese and sat them in front the two girls and sat down with them while they ate.**

"**Okay girls lets go upstairs." Esme said setting the dirty plates in the sink after they had finished. Missie raised her arms and Esme picked her up out of the high chair she sat in and helped Olivia out of hers.**

"**I don't wanna nap." Olivia whined while Esme changed Missie into clean clothes.**

"**If you go to sleep now, maybe when you wake up everyone will be home." Esme said laying Missie down in her crib. Olivia huffed but let Esme change her out of her dirty clothes.**

"**I want pacee." She said holding out her hand. Esme sighed and went to the changing table and pulled out Olivia's pacifier and handed it to her before pulling a blanket over her. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Mommy?" Esme stood up from her chair in the living room and made her way upstairs where she could hear Olivia waking up.**

"**Hey sweetie you okay?" She asked. Olivia nodded and raised her arms for Esme to pick her up. She yawned and Esme smiled while brushing Olivia's tangled blonde curls away from her eyes.**

"**Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked softly kissing her forehead. She shrugged tiredly and stuck two fingers in her mouth. Esme rubbed her back and walked out of the quietly so as not to disturb Missie who, when she had looked over the side of the crib to check on her, was sound asleep with one of her hands curled in her hair and her thumb in her mouth. She left the room with a smile on her face and began to walk downstairs.**

"**What would you say to a glass of milk and a cookie Olivia?" Esme asked tickling Olivia under her chin. She giggled and nodded.**

"**Okay." She said as she made her way to the stairs.**

"**Stop!" Olivia all of sudden screamed.**

"**What?" Esme froze and looked at Olivia. She only pointed behind them at the bathroom. Esme laughed and kissed her forehead.**

"**Well thank you for pointing but next why don't you tell me instead of yelling okay?" She said walking towards the bathroom. Olivia nodded and wriggled to get down.**

"**I think I hear your brothers and sisters coming." Esme said a few minutes later walking into the kitchen. Olivia clapped her hands and struggled against Esme's arms. She set her down and she ran to the garage door just as the car pulled up. Esme laughed watching the small child leaping for the door handle and walked over to open it for her. She shot outside and was caught by Emmett.**

"**Where do you think **_**your **_**going?" He asked chuckling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed.**

"**Esme you changed them?" Alice pouted crossing her arms.**

"**I was going outside and I didn't want them to get them dirty." Esme said in defense shrugging. Alice huffed but reached her arms out for Olivia. She squealed again and jumped from Emmett's arms into hers. After Alice she passed her on to Edward then Rosalie and Jasper. They all went inside and Esme fixed Olivia's snack. Jasper sat her in her high chair and smiled as she began to explain her adventure of getting lost.**

"**I told mommy I won't do it again." Olivia finished her tail by hanging her head in shame. Emmett laughed and rumpled her already tangled hair and at the same time they all heard a whimper from upstairs.**

"**I'll get her." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.**

"**Emmett does you mind going up and getting her?" Esme asked placing Olivia's snack in front of her.**

"**Sure." He said walking towards the stairs.**

"**She'll need to be changed so the diapers are under the diapers are under the changing table along with the wipes." She added. Emmett froze and turned around.**

"**Huh? I'm sorry but what?" He asked looking at Esme like she was crazy.**

"**I said she will need her diaper changed Emmett." She answered looking at him amusedly.**

"**I don't know how." **

"**You'll figure it out now go before she get's upset." Esme said sternly before sitting down in front of Olivia. Emmett clenched his fists and jaw and stomped upstairs at human pace. He could hear Missie beginning to cry as he opened the door. She stood up in her crib and tears were beginning to form in her eyes and when she saw Emmett coming into her room one ran down her cheek and she reached out for him. **

"**Help." She whimpered putting one of her foot thru one of the bars. He relaxed and smiled a little as he walked the rest of the way across the room to help her out. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight grip and he chuckled. **

"**You okay?" He asked smoothing her tangled hair away from her face. She sniffed and put her thumb in her mouth. At the same time a strong scent of urine made him stop breathing. Emmett pried her arms off and held her at arms length while walking to the changing table and sat her down on it. He took the nightdress Esme had put on her off and cringed. He looked away while he undid it and he heard a giggle. Emmett looked back at Missie and found her grinning up at him.**

"**Yeah you think this is funny don't you?" He asked. She giggled and kicked her legs in response.**

"**Little pip squeak." Emmett muttered as he finished changing her. She raised her arms for him and he sighed while picking her up.**

"**You're too cute to be aggravated at." He said kissing her cheek. She put both her hands on his face and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He cringed and she giggled again. He rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs where he found everyone in the living room with Olivia. **

"**It wasn't that hard was it?" Esme asked smugly. Emmett rolled his eyes and knelt on the ground and grabbed Olivia in his arms and blew a raspberry on her neck. She screamed with laughter and Missie grinned happily in his lap. **

"**I have to go shopping for the girls tonight." Alice said standing up. Jasper raised an eyebrow.**

"**You **_**have **_**to go shopping for them tonight? Esme already stocked their closet full of clothes already." He said with a chuckle.**

"**They need something to wear on the trip to Alaska." She said smiling.**

"**Fine." Jasper sighed. Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her to her feet before pulling Esme up.**

"**I have to stay here and fix the girls dinner." Esme said shaking Alice's hand off.**

"**The guys can fix it." Alice pouted.**

"**Can you?" Esme asked with a cocked brow looking at the three vampire men. One of which was lying on the floor with two children trying to tickle him.**

"**Yes we can. And seeing as how you will be out from what Alice is thinking we can also give them their bath and put them to bed." Edward answered standing up and swinging Missie into his arms. Esme sighed and nodded her head.**

"**Great! I'm going to go change then we'll be ready to go." Alice said running upstairs.**

"**Just make them some Macaroni and cheese and that should be fine for their dinner. There's a box in the pantry." Esme said kissing Missie goodbye on the forehead before bending down to do the same to Olivia. Emmett stood up with Olivia in his arms as Alice ran downstairs and led the way out to the garage.**

"**Now what?" Emmett asked as they watched the car go down the driveway.**

"**Edward?" They all looked at Missie who had tears forming in her eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

"How do we get her to shut up?" Emmett yelled over Missie's howling desperately trying to calm her down.

"I don't know!" Edward yelled back trying to calm Missie down.

"Jasper can _you _calm her down?" Edward asked.

"A little busy at this moment." Jasper, who at the moment was trying to get Olivia's shirt back over her head, answered annoyed.

"I'll get her you get Missie and calm her down." Edward said walking over to him. Jasper handed the shirt to him and took Missie and held her close to his chest murmuring to her softly. Before long her howls turned to whimpers then sniffles. In the meantime, Olivia ran and latched onto Emmett's leg and buried her face in his knee.

"Help." She whimpered. Emmett bent down and swooped her up.

"You can't run around naked the rest of the day Olivia." He chuckled. She nodded and Emmett shook his head.

"No you can't." He said Olivia pouted.

"No." Emmett said again sternly. She pouted and Edward quickly pulled the shirt back over her head. She huffed and struggled to get down. Emmett sighed and sat her down and she ran to the stairs.

"Where are you going Olivia?" Edward asked. She didn't answer and crawled up the stairs.

"She'll be coming down soon. She's hungry." Jasper said quietly from behind them where he was still cuddling Missie, who had drifted asleep in his arms.

"Should we go ahead and make them dinner?" Emmett asked sitting down on the sofa beside Jasper.

"We'll wait for a while." Edward said sitting down on the piano stool and running his fingers over the keys. It was silent for a while before they heard a crash and a scream. Missie woke up and began crying again while Edward ran upstairs with Emmett hot on his heels. They found Olivia in Edwards's room next to a pile of glass on the wood floor. Olivia held her bleeding finger. Edward scooped her up in his arms and she sobbed into his chest. He rocked her gently back and forth and carried her to the bathroom where Emmett was pulling bandages out of the cupboard. Edward sat her down by the sink and tried to calm her down while Emmett bandaged her finger.

"It hurts!" She cried.

"I know sweetie he'll be done in a second." Edward said softly stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. Emmett finished cleaning her finger and wrapped a band aid around it.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Edward asked hugging her again. She whimpered and he chuckled.

"Now what were you doing in my room?" He asked pulling away and looking her in the face.

"I wanted to play." She said.

"With what? All your toys were downstairs." Edward said looking at her sternly. She shrugged and looked down.

"Take her back downstairs while I clean up the mess." he said picking her Olivia up and handing her to Emmett. She held her finger out to him.

"Kiss it." She ordered. Emmett smiled and kissed her finger where the band aid was and carried her towards the stairs while Edward made his way to his room to clean up the glass and to see what she had broken. He shook his head when he saw what it was.

"What did she break anyway?" Emmett asked as Edward came down the stairs a while later.

"A crystal vase Esme put up in my room yesterday until she could find a place to put it where they wouldn't reach it." Edward sighed.

" Esme won't be too happy will she?" Jasper asked from the floor where Missie was sitting in his lap watching TV and stroking her blonde curls. Her eyes were red from crying and she sniffed every once in a while. Emmett looked at Olivia and smiled.

"Well at least I'm not the one that broke it." He said ruffling her hair. She grinned up at him and he laughed and began tickling her.

"Jasper!" Jasper looked down at the child in his lap who was staring up at him with a frown.

"What?" He asked. She turned her body, sat on her knees, grabbed his hand and put it on her head. Jasper laughed and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She giggled and petted his head. Edward laughed and turned to the kitchen to start Missie and Olivia's dinner. Missie sat back down and looked back at the TV and Jasper lay back on the floor and closed his eyes. Missie soon got bored of the TV and toddled into the kitchen where Edward waited for a pot of water to boil. He smiled when he saw her coming and he knelt down in front of her.

"Jasper getting boring?" He asked. She grinned and nodded. Edward frowned.

"You know you hardly ever speak." He said.

"Yes I do!" She said in defense with a lisp.

"Okay I'm sorry." Edward said raising his hands with a smile. She frowned turned away. He grabbed the back of Missie's dress and tugged back into his arms and began tickling her and she giggled. Just then the water on the stove began to boil over and Edward jumped up to turn it off.

"Why don't you go tell Olivia, Emmett and Jasper that dinner is ready?" He said turning back to Missie. She nodded and toddled back to the living room with her thumb in her mouth. Olivia was trying to tickle Emmett again and Jasper was still lying on the floor with his hands behind his head. Missie grinned and ran as fast as her little feet could carry her over to Jasper and climbed on his chest. Jasper's eyes snapped open and he grinned up at her.

"Your eyes were closed." She giggled. Jasper sat up and caught her before she tumbled to the floor.

"Eddie said dinner is ready." She said as Jasper straitened her dress. He smiled when he heard her call Edward "Eddie".

"Well let's go in the kitchen with 'Eddie' then." He laughed standing up and carrying her over his shoulder. She shrieked with giggles and he smiled wider.

"Emmett it's time for them to eat." He said shoving Emmett's shoulder with his foot. Emmett sat up and grabbed Olivia's hands and nodded before standing up and swooping Olivia up and carried her under his arm into the kitchen.

"After they finish eating we probably need to give them their baths." Edward said as he placed two bowls on the two high chairs. Jasper and Emmett placed the two children into the high chairs and sat down at the table while they ate. Jasper's phone rang and he answered it.

"Carlisle is going to be late tonight so you will probably be in bed when he gets home and we won't get home until he does. You think you guys can take care of the kids till we get home?" Alice spoke fast.

"Yes I'm sure we can." Jasper answered with a smile.

"Okay we'll talk to you later." Alice said hanging up. Jasper shook his head and looked back at the children and was stunned to see Olivia dumping her bowl over Missie's head.

"Olivia!" He cried diving to grab her hand and Edward and Emmett looked around at them. But Jasper was too late and the gooey yellow noodles landed on Missie and she shrieked in surprise. Jasper wrenched the bowl out of her hand.

"Olivia Cullen why did you do that?" Jasper cried as Edward grabbed a dish and began to clean Missie.

"I didn't want it." Olivia shrugged.

"If you didn't want it then you should have said so." Emmett said sternly as Edward picked Missie out of the highchair and rocked her back and forth in an effort to calm her down, getting cheese all over him in the meantime. Olivia shrugged again and looked down at her lap.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked looking up at Emmett.

"Yes you are. I'm going to give you your bath then you're going to bed." Emmett said pulling her out of the highchair.

"I'll take Missie to my bathroom and get her clean." Jasper said cradling the sniffling child in his arms. Edward began cleaning as Jasper and Emmett left the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**No!" Olivia screamed ducking under Emmett's trying to get out the door.**_

"_**Olivia you have caused enough trouble. I don't need you to get in anymore." Emmett said rolling his eyes as he reached out and grabbed her around the waist.**_

"_**Emmett!" She whined sticking her lip out. He rolled his eyes again and sat her down so he could finish undressing her.**_

"_**I want mommy." She whined a tear rolling down her cheek. **_

"_**What do you think mommy would have done if she saw you pour your food on Missie's head?" Emmett asked setting her in the warm water. She sat down with a huff and folded her arms.**_

"_**She would have given you a spanking." He said with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. She pouted and moved all the back in the tub so Emmett couldn't reach her.**_

"_**Olivia." Emmett sighed. She grinned smugly and shot him the bird. His eyes widened in shock before glaring.**_

"_**Olivia where did you learn that?" He yelled. She pointed at him and he frowned.**_

"_**When did I do that?" He asked.**_

"_**When you and Jasper were playing." She answered. Then Emmett winced when he remembered doing it. He didn't think she'd been in there.**_

"_**Don't ever do that again." He said shaking his head.**_

"_**But you did." She whined.**_

"_**Yes but I shouldn't have done it." Emmett said kneeling down beside the tub.**_

"_**Why?" Olivia asked.**_

"_**Because every time someone does it somewhere in the world a puppy drops down dead." Emmett said making up something quickly. Olivia's eyes widened in shock before tears built up in her eyes and screamed. Crap! Emmet you idiot! **_**Emmett yelled slapping himself mentally. He reached for her and she cried harder. Edward and Jasper ran into the room, Jasper holding a half naked Missie.**

"**What happened?" Edward asked looking at Emmett. **

"**I killed a puppy!" Olivia screamed thru her sobs before Emmett could open his mouth to explain. Jasper and Edward looked at Emmett with confused expressions so he explained.**

"**Emmett you idiot!" Jasper yelled.**

"**I'm sorry!" Emmett yelled back. Edward rolled his eyes and knelt down beside the bath tub.**

"**It's ok Olivia. No puppies died." He said in a soothing tone throwing a glare at Emmett over his shoulder.**

"**He was just being stupid sweetie." Jasper said kneeling down beside Edward. She looked up hopefully and Edward reached for her. She threw herself at him and he wrapped a towel around her. She whimpered against his neck and Jasper patted her back before standing up again. **

"**I'm going to go finish Missie." He said walking towards the door.**

"**Emmett you help Jasper and I'll take care of Olivia." Edward said still soothing Olivia. Emmett sighed then nodded before following Jasper.**

"**I can't believe you told her that." Jasper said shaking his head.**

"**Just shut up Jasper." Emmett groaned as they walked into Jasper and Alice's room.**

"**I didn't know what to say. I was shocked she'd done that!" Emmett said in defense leaning back against the doorframe while Jasper finished undressing Missie and sat her down in the tub. **

"**Well you shouldn't have said that puppies die. She's two!" Jasper said shaking his head.**

"**Well what was I supposed to say?" He asked.**

"**Not that." Jasper said rinsing soap out of Missie's hair and she giggled. Emmett sighed and shook his head. Jasper smirked and stood up to get a towel to wrap Missie in.**

"**Don't worry Emmett. It's not the first mistake we're going to make while we're with these two munchkins." Jasper said coming back into the bathroom with a pink towel over his arm. Emmett looked at him with a raised brow.**

"**What?" Jasper asked confused. Emmett pointed at the pink towel and Jasper rolled his eyes.**

"**It's Alice's." He said kneeling back down beside the tub where Missie was splashing around and giggling.**

"**Ok Missie. Time to dry off." Jasper said reaching for her.**

"**No!" She said splashing and giggling. **

"**Please?" He asked.**

"**No!" She said again splashing him. He sighed and looked down at his wet shirt. **

"**Come on." He said reaching down and grabbing her. She screamed and kicked at him while he tried to wrap the pink towel around her.**

"**No!" She screamed.**

"**What is wrong with you?" Jasper asked after a few minutes of struggling with Missie.**

"**No pink!" She screamed glaring at the pink towel.**

"**Oh yeah I forgot." Jasper said shaking his head. Then a white towel landed on his head. He looked up to see Emmett smirking above him.**

"**See told you. I already made a mistake." Jasper said grabbing the towel. Missie shivered and whimpered as Jasper wrapped the towel around her.**

"**Cold." She shivered against him as he stood.**

"**I know I'm sorry we'll get you warm in a second." Jasper said stopping beside Emmett.**

"**Take her and get her dressed." He said and Emmett took her. When he went into the two girls' room he found Edward sitting on the floor next to Olivia's bed holding the sniffling child. Emmett sighed and carried Missie to the changing table and sat her down gently and pulled the towel away so he could dress her. She chatted to him excitedly about something he couldn't understand and he smiled. When she was dressed Emmett picked her up and carried her to her bed and covered her up.**

"**Goodnight Missie." He said softly kissing her forehead. She yawned and buried her head in her pillow. Emmett smiled and began to leave.**

"**I'm going to bed before I do something else." He said to Edward as he left and Edward nodded. As he lay in bed thunder began rumbling in the distance. Around twelve, two hours after the girls had been put to bed and Edward and Jasper gone their own rooms, it had turned into a full blown thunderstorm. He buried his head in his pillow, trying to block out the noise, when there was a scream, followed by footsteps pounding on the wood floor in his room, and then a figure dove under the covers into his stomach. Emmett cried out in shock and sat up straight, ripping the blankets off and looking down at Olivia's shaking figure.**

"**Olivia? What are you doing in here?" He asked frowning and pulling her up.**

"**Th-thunder." She whimpered just before another bright flash of lightening followed by loud thunder. She buried her head in his chest and. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.**

"**It's not going to hurt you." He said softly.**

"**Yes it is!" She said muffled by his shirt. Emmett sighed and got up to take her back to her room. Missie was sleeping peacefully and he reached down in her crib to pull her blanket back over her. Then he laid Olivia back in her bed and pulled her blankets over her.**

"**No!" Olivia scream terrified. Emmett placed his hand over her mouth and shushed her.**

"**Missie is sleeping. You need to be quiet." He said. Tears formed in her eyes and he pulled his hand away.**

"**I don't want to sleep in here." She whispered horrified.**

"**You have too sweetie." He said gently pushing her back down.**

"**No." She hissed.**

"**Yes."**

"**No!" She screamed louder than before and he covered her mouth again.**

"**Alright! You can stay with me." He hissed standing up straight. She stood up on her bed and reached up for him. He took her and he walked back to his room, checking on Missie again to make sure she was still asleep.**

"**Emmy I-"**

"**I know you're scared." He said before she finish.**

"**No I have to go." She said when he set her down on his bed.**

"**You have to go where?" He asked.**

"**I have to go." She insisted with a pained expression.**

"**Where do you h- Oh! I'm sorry Olivia I didn't realize." He said realizing what she meant and he carried her into the bathroom quickly.**

"**No can I got to sleep?" He asked carrying her back to his room. She nodded and he laid her down on one side before getting in on the other. Another crack of thunder and she was on his side in half a second. He sighed and rolled over to hold her.**

"**Now go to sleep." He said gently. **


	6. Author Note

Ok so I have tried to write chapters but I can't think of any ideas for this story or any of my other story's. If you guys have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen in a chapter I can write them and post them if you'd like. Thank you all so much!

Twilightluver1994


End file.
